The present invention relates to a syringe mixer and injector device, and more particularly to such a device including an injector and an adapter having opposed interconnectable nozzles on their facing ends and sockets in their remote ends flow connected by corresponding protected fluid pathways, and a recessed short tubular spike in each socket to penetrate the stopper of a vial connected to that socket, to charge the injector connected vial with the contents of the adapter connected vial, e.g. by one-way transfer thereto, then disconnect the injector nozzle from the adapter nozzle and connect it directly and without modification to a dispensing device having a like nozzle to that of the adapter.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,552 to Smith shows a syringe having an axially shiftable single hollow needle with opposed pointed ends arranged to permit the user to push the exposed pointed end inwardly until the internal pointed end punctures a seal to flow connect the needle with a prefilled medicament chamber, to prepare the syringe for use, but disadvantageously in slow and cumbersome manner, and at risk of accidental skin puncture or other injury to the user when pushing the exposed needle end inwardly against the seal, as well as at risk of contamination of the medicaments, the user and the environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,694 to Ogle shows a medicament powder charged syringe having a single hollow needle, with its inner end separated from the powder by a stopper, and its outer pointed end in the neck of a medicament liquid charged, ram containing, vial having a plug facing the pointed needle end, enabling the liquid to be forced by the ram against the plug until punctured by the needle, and then pass through the needle to unseat the stopper and mix with the powder, followed by vial removal for use of the syringe. Instead of a needle, the syringe and vial may have luer lock connections, with the vial using a bypass plug to enable the liquid to reach the powder when forced by the ram, the syringe then being used with a dispensing needle having a corresponding luer lock connection.
Disadvantageously, the constructions of this Ogle patent are complicated, expensive, require many different and precisely interfitting parts, and must be used with a special type liquid charged vial, and thus must withstand without leakage the internal hydraulic pressures generated in operating the vial ram to effect transfer of the liquid to the syringe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,967 to Kopfer shows a medicament liquid charged syringe. Whose needle is pushed to puncture the seal of a medicament powder charged vial, whereupon the liquid is forced from the syringe into the vial to mix with the powder and then the admixture is withdrawn back into the syringe, disadvantageously requiring slow and cumbersome two-way liquid transfer to achieve mixing and syringe preparation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,651 to Kopfer et al shows a syringe transfer system similar to the above Ogle and Kopfer patents but in this case the syringe, whose needle is attached by a luer lock connection, is used with a special type vial whose neck has a double seal forming an intermediate holding chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,023 to Ogle; U.S Pat. No. 8,547,122 to Rinser etal; U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,373 to Paulson; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,486 to Engelsher et al variously show analogous syringes having a single long hollow needle with opposed pointed ends arranged for charging the syringe upon puncturing the seal of an associated vial via a given pointed end of the needle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,532 to Green shows a powder charged dental preparation capsule having a front nozzle and a rear ram, and containing a liquid filled pillow inwardly of the nozzle, such that on pushing a rod into the nozzle to puncture the pillow, the released liquid admixes with the powder, enabling the ram to force the admixture out through the nozzle.
It would be desirable to provide a syringe mixer and injector device of detachable parts for transfer of a medicament liquid from a charging vial to a medicament solid or liquid in a receiving vial for admixture therein without retransfer to the charging vial, yet easily and rapidly, under safe and sterile conditions, and permitting the part associated with the filled receiving vial to be detached and connected directly and without modification to a dispensing device.